From Emo to Emperor
by mika-miatsu
Summary: SONIC UNDERGROUND Sonic takes on his deceased mother's role of ruler of Mobius...He tries his best to fill her shoes, but what happens between his sister and a certain dark hedgehog could mean the end of everything as they know it. shadowxsonia UPDATED
1. Sweet Escape

Emo to Emperor

Chap 1: Sweet Escape

Sonic heaved a great, long sigh as he began to walk up the spiraling staircase, towards his sister's room. He was the oldest of his three siblings, though they were all two years apart, making most of the responsibilities his to own.

The three were royalty, ruling over the surrounding lands of Mobius. After their mother had died three years ago, the inheritance swept across the three like a typhoon, though making Sonic the rightful king of all Mobius. He hated it with a passion, though tried to keep up an enthusiastic façade for his siblings.

That façade, however, always managed to fall before his younger, bitchier sister. With breakfast in hand, Sonic tapped the door to his sister's room softly "Sonia…Its time to wake up, we got a meeting to go to and you gotta eat…"

"I don't WANT to go anywhere with those stuck up whores!"

"Sonia, you have to go…"

"I don't HAVE to do ANYTHING! I'm the freaking princess!!"

"And I'm the mother fucking king. So get your lazy ass out of bed and eat the god damn toast!" Sonic's temper wore short and he kicked the door in, almost throwing the plate at his sister "My god you're so annoying!! Just eat the damn food put on your damn dress and come on!! Your rich as hell what the hell do you complain about?!" Sonic growled at her, turning quickly away to go meet his brother manic.

Sonic glared back at her older brother and stuffed the toast in her mouth, throwing her DS Lite©Nintendo to the side. _Look who is talking…you complain everyday…_The thought angrily, letting the plate slide to its doom on the floor. She hated being forced to be something she was not every day of her life since her mother died. Since then, the three had had tons of meetings and unions to attend to regarding her death and the inheritance, which made it even harder for the three to forget about it. Even today, the three had a meeting with those in the distant lylat kingdom to discuss the plans she had made before her death.

She missed being herself. She missed comfortable clothes, running, and guns…especially guns. She sighed staring outside her window. Tails was busy scraping the rust off his new plane, the Hurricane. Knuckles was possibly somewhere in angel island, avoiding Rouge's flirting ways while Shadow just sat there, enjoying the peace and essence of life.

While her brothers and herself prepared for a party with old crusty people that dressed in layers and layers of fluffy gunk.

"SONIA FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THAT IS HOLY DON'T MAKE ME GET MY BLUE SHAVED-CHEST ASS UP THERE!!"

Sonia sighed, her thought being interrupted by her now loud and obnoxious brother. She looked once more towards the window, noticing that the guards were off in their coffee break…_And with my brothers preoccupied, the castle is pretty much unguarded…No one will know I'm gone…_She smiled at her devious thoughts. In seconds, the young purple hog had gathered her most precious belongings and jumped out the window, running into the green forest, leaving behind her sheltered and aristocratic life. She had sacrificed a lot in this decision, but it was all worth it. She desired something more…

Freedom.

_sigh Hopefully this story wont fail like my last…SoniaXShadow is a very dramatic couple, having that sonic and shadow hate each other and Sonia is Sonic's sister…to me it is very interesting. Besides, fanfiction is being overrun by too many shadowxamy or shadowxrouge…something different is refreshing. If you don't know who Sonia and manic are, they were real characters in the sonic TV show "Sonic underground" wikipedia it or google it, you will find them._


	2. My intentions

From Emo to Emperor

Chap 2 - My Intentions

"I just don't get her, Manic…My god…If this is how she is when we need to go to a meeting, think of how she'll react when I gotta marry her off to some foreign prince dude…"

Manic was lying on the coach, besides the pacing Sonic, in full formal wear, not giving a crap until Sonic mentioned the word "marry." The spiny green hog rolled his eyes, grabbing a beer to face Sonic. "You know, just because those were mom's old rules don't mean you have to continue them…"

"Shut up…You have no idea what it's like to be this old and in charge of you two and this entire piece of crap!!"

"I'm only two years younger than you…Plus, you're only 22…"

"Speaking of which, aren't you a little young to be drinking? Wonderful! Not only do I have to ground my own sister, I have to put you in some AA meeting now, too!!"

Manic groaned, rolling his eyes and throwing what was left of the booze on the ground…Not caring about the mess since the maids would clean it up anyway. What had happened to his carefree, wild and daring brother? He was acting more like some kind of father to them with every waking day…

"I'm not a drunk…I think the only one here that needs any kind of help here is you…You're an angry old fart, and I will leave you now to check on my sister who likes me way better than she will ever like you…" With that, Manic stormed angrily up towards the tower where Sonia slept, not even second what he had just said.

Sonic slumped on the coach where Manic sat, holding his head in pain and thinking of all the obligations his mother's tradition had left him with. He, being the oldest, needed to marry his sister to a prince of another land, and to his brother, a princess…This rule, however, also applied to himself. The inevitable rules of royal courting, prince with princess, king with queen…

For the two years he had been left with the fortune, he had avoided telling his siblings of this rule…He also was neglecting to tell someone else of it. Someone other than his siblings, though she was of every equal importance…His constant admirer…

He had neglected to tell Amy.

* * *

"Come on, Shadow…Don't you want to help me with my hurricane??"

"I don't want to touch anything that belongs to you…"

"Aw, come on Shadow…Your not going to just stand there and stare at the castle all day, are you?"

The two tailed fox frowned, not getting a response from the dark hedgehog, he dropped his tools and trotted up to join him. "A shame, isn't it? We had such a caring queen…At least Sonic is there to help keep up the legacy…Too bad we haven't gotten the chance to ever meet his siblings…"

"That fairy blueberry doesn't deserve what he has…"

"Come on Shadow, that's not fair! You're only jealous because you're not king…Matter of fact, I would dread this place if you were, probably…"

"Pfft!! Why would I want to rule over a bunch of naked animals??"

"…You're naked too…"

Shadow sighed, rolling his eyes and turning his back on the fox. He began to walk into the woods, his thoughts running miles an hour. _If I were to rule I would convert all of you into the most elite…_His smiled evilly to himself, staring intently at the castle over the horizon _It won't be long now, Sonic…I look forward to seeing you and your family lost and rotting away…_

* * *

That same afternoon was still humid from the heavy rains, and the heat only rose higher and higher as the day dragged on. Earlier that day, Sonia had covered herself from head to toe in a black stealth suit which she had borrowed from a good friend a while ago. The only part of her that was visible was her piercing emerald eyes, so affectionately passed down to all of her siblings.

"Wow…Life is harder on the outside than I thought…" The princess panted, taking a break on a nearby tree stump. She groaned, opening her sack, pulling out the only food she could mister at the time; One pack of cold, uncooked ramen…

_Oh well…This is just going to have to do…For the rest of my life…_Sonia sighed, crunching on the noodles, a look of distaste upon her. She was starting to second guess what she had just done. Her brothers would be worried about her, and maybe soon they would swamp the woods with guards trying to look for her…

Then again, freedom seemed more important at the time.

As she began to take another bite, a wave of red, bursting energy flew past her, along with a piercing voice, yelling "CHAOS BLAST!" She dropped her food instantly; she turned to run only to see that there was no place to go. She gulped, gathering up all her guts she turned to face the direction of her unknown attacker, her voice strong yet quivering with fear at the same time…She needed this to be a great bluff.

"Show yourself if you got the balls to!!" She spat back, muscles tensed…

She expected another attack, yet instead, her attacker decided to face her up to her challenge and face her…


	3. When He Met Her

From Emo to Emperor

Chap 3 – When He Met Her

Shadow was a bit puzzled by this random insult. He drew his faithful gem closer to his body, and threw himself into the clearing to face this new foe. For many minutes, there was silence. Shadow stared down his new foe, only to realize that this was no threat. He lessened the grip on his emerald and stood up straight, and relaxed. He sighed and chuckled…It was just another one of Rouge's thieves, obviously.

"Shouldn't you be out doing your job?" Shadow asked the quivering thief, walking towards her slowly, emerald still in hand.

"I-I don't have a job…I-"

"I don't care. Thieves aren't welcome here, and heres some advice; with a king like _this_, you'd best be off on your way."

"What do you mean, a _king like this!?_ Sonic is the best damn king I know!"

"Heh…you're obviously new…"

"I am not new! How dare you speak to _me_ in this way?!"

"Oh yeah? And just who are _you_"

Sonia's eyes widened a bit and she gulped. She had not thought of that! She couldn't have every dick on the street know she was the freaking princess…It would blow her entire plain of freedom sky high. She sat down on the grass and let her mind race…she needed to think of a name, but all she could think of was…_shit._

"Ok? So what is your name?" Shadow asked again, his eyes showing annoyance.

"Ce…les? My name is Celes."

"Oh…Well, Celes, like I said before…You should start leaving before his highness cuts your head off…" Shadow rolled his eyes and turned to leave…Why is it that everyone he met was nothing but an imbecile? Was he the only person on that planet with some god damn sense?! He sighed…_If only I was the king, instead…_

Shadow had only walked about a few feet, when he noticed an extra shadow among his. He turned around swiftly and sighed, his tone showing the utmost annoyance.

"What are you doing!? Following me isn't leaving."

"I, don't know where else to go…I'm lost."

"And you say you're not new…fine, follow me then." Shadow quickened his pace a bit, his more devious side appearing. At the fork in the path, he decided to go left…the longest, and most dangerous path to knothole. At this point he broke out into a run…Shadow ran across a log over a river, grabbing vines to pass crevices, going through the brush infested with scorpions, climbing the cliffs crawling with fire ants, and finally, over the tiny, alligator filled swamp that lead to knothole's main acropolis…

Shadow stood out near his home, tired and panting _There no way she survived that…She is probably so lost she cant ever breath…_ He snickered inwardly at his deviance…

"Wow…what took you so long?"

"What!??! How did you get here!?!?"

"Well…when you went left, I went right…I told you, Im not THAT stupid."

Shadow stood enthralled, just staring at his supposed "victim." There could have been a thousand variations of anger he could have felt; rage, discontent, malevolence…but he felt none of those. He, instead, for a reason he could not even explain…felt…played.

"Aren't you going to invite me inside? I mean…you know common hospitality to a very hungry and tired girl?"

"I don't have to…"

"Oh, But you should…You seem like a proud, angry, gothic man whom loves to be respected by his fellow people. You wouldn't want me spreading word of this, would you?"

"I don't care what you say! I'll invite you in because _I_ desire to!" Shadow lied, opening his door for the strange thief.

Sonia smiled and practically skipped inside. Her eyes darted towards every corner in that simple, wooden home. It was all so different from her vast and luxurious castle! However…this home seemed more, cozy…a more, welcoming feel swept across from her. Her castle was so enormous…it was hard sometimes to find any photos of past memories under all of the adornments…her castle, compared to Shadow's abode, was nothing but a giant, concrete cage of cold emotion.

"Your home is beautiful…"

"Eh? Oh…thanks, I guess…I try the best I can." He said this a bit awkwardly, not being used to compliments what so ever. He had had company in his home before, but never, ever, just him and one girl. "The only thing I do truly enjoy is the view…from upstairs…" Shadow walked quickly to the kitchen, handing the strange girl a pop tart. "When you pull the curtains back, you get a clear view of the castle…"

Sonia ate the pop tart with less zeal as he mentioned her previous dungeon…"Oh…I would much rather stay here than ever go into that castle…"

"I would love to lead the idiots of this place in the right direction…If I was inside the castle, I would have the chance…"

"Yeah? Well the idiots of the castle …All they do is tell you what you need to do, what you need to wear…"

"But down here you live in poverty, with no help, no aids, no voice…"

The two hedgehogs looked up from their thought and nodded at each other.

"Trapped."

The word flowed out of both of their mouths, in unison, as if they were two singers in a chorus. The silence that followed seemed to drag on forever…Shadow wanted to turn his gaze back to the castle. That is what he truly wanted, and he longed to just escape the gaze he had trapped him in…but it was impossible.

"What is your name?" Sonia finally asked, breaking the silence.

"...Shadow…"

Sonia smiled underneath her thievish garment. That name had been mentioned before to her, but she was too blinded by a feeling to recognize this. She felt he could be trusted. She advanced slowly towards this new enthralled and nervous Shadow, putting her arms around his neck with a considerable distance. "You were honest with me…But I am not who you think I am."

"W…What do you-"

A loud crashed shot through Shadow's words as both of hogs fell down to the floor. Shadow was immediately shot back to reality, his hand instinctively going to his most trusted possession. "Stay down!!" He yelled down towards the girl, turned towards the now shattered window…He gritted his teeth, waiting for the attackers to make their move. He ran up forward more, determined to protect this girl…After all…she understood him.

"Sonic…What the fuck are you doing breaking my mother fucking window!??!" Shadow was almost close to roaring, angrily glaring at the blue hog and his guards.

"Cut the shit, Shadow. I know you have my sister here. Of all the sick crap you've done…You just needed to kidnap my younger sister."

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about! Why would I want to kidnap any bitch related you your ass!?"

"Stop!!!"

Sonia ran forwards towards the two hogs, her mask thrown to the corner, only revealing her true face. She looked sadly into Shadow's eyes, feeling even more deceitful as she read his incredulous look.

"Don't harm him, Shadow…He is right. My name is Sonia…princess of Mobius."

Shadow dropped his emerald, taking a step back from her.

He felt played once again.


	4. Refining the Plan

From Emo to Emperor

Chap 4 – Refining the Plan

Sonic growled under his breath, looking even more disappointed than ever at his younger sister. "Sonia…How could you _run away_!? Do you have any idea how long we've been looking for you!? We thought you got kidnapped!! You could have freaking been killed, beat, raped…"

Sonia didn't want to hear more. She stomped passed Sonic, pushing him out of the way of the front door, she angrily went to go wait outside with the rest of the guards. "Oh yeah!? Well maybe I wouldn't HAVE to run away if you weren't such a _prick_!!"

Sonic sighed, and turned back to a still very shell-shocked Shadow, trying to ignore her insults. "Ugh…I'm so sorry she was bothering you…I need to admit, I'm kind of shocked you didn't hurt her…"

"Hm."

"Gah…I don't know what her problem is…Look, again I'm sorry…I guess I owe you, huh? For keeping her out of trouble…Well, I'll tell you what…Next week I'm holding this big party…According to my mom's tradition, I need to have her married to a prince by her next birthday…So…Yeah, don't tell her what the party is for, alright!? Just come!!"

With that, Sonic gave Shadow one his signature thumbs-up gestures and ran out of the house, his enraged, ravaging sister awaiting him.

Shadow seemed to sit in the same spot for hours, staring at the front door. He felt…empty, lonely…He couldn't explain why he felt this way now; he had always stayed home alone before. However, something was different…He was lacking something; he had been deprived of something…He sighed, finally tearing his gaze away from the door, and up towards his ceiling, staring at the rays of waning sunlight illuminated his dusty walls. One word continue to play, no, echo through his mind, in a sort of a taunting, horrific way.

Shadow closed his eyes "…Married?"

* * *

"Master…What are you looking at?"

The words were spoken by a tiny, jet black creature. The creature spoke in a shrill, childish voice, floating above his "master" eagerly as he stared down at the sleeping Shadow.

"Well, Bokkun, We are looking at our ticket to conquering the royal family."

Bokkun's master, Mephiles, grinned maliciously to himself as he stood, his gaze never parting from Shadow. The moonlight illuminated his deep blue shade, along with his shredded markings. The hedgehog's ruby eyes gleaming with mischief as he turned to face his little henchman.

"It seems like our little black hedgehog already has formed a close bond with her highness…"

"Yeah? So what? She could be some slut for all we know…"

"Bokkun…You didn't do your homework, did you?" Mephiles grinned, walking closer to the edge of Shadow's roof. "IF you did your research like you were supposed to, you would know that our little black hedgehog here has high hopes of conquering the royalty, himself."

"Yeah…I still don't get it?"

"Well…It's _very_ hard to do something like that without help, isn't it?"

"Sure…"

"So, why not we scratch his back while he scratches ours? We will 'help' him, and in return he can help me marry the princess."

Bokkun blinked and started at his master, then just began to laugh.

"Oh My GOD!! Are you serious!? You _like_ her!?"

Mephiles glared at the little bot and thrusted him hard with the back of his hand, sending him to the ground and off the roof. The indigo hog then jumped off himself and stared angrily at his henchman.

"No you fool!! Don't you get it!? If I marry the princess, that will induct me into the family!! Meaning free access to the documents, the internal plans of their construction…We could demolish the monarchy from inside out, and eliminate them!!"

"But, but, but!! You said we we're going to help HIM-"

"No, stupid! We are going to _pretend_ to help him! He will be the first to be eliminated once I marry the girl!"

"But…If he has such a close relationship with the girl, why doesn't he just marry her himself and take the throne himself?! Why Does he need you!?"

Mephiles chuckled at this, helping his henchman up and grinning again, this time with a more malicious tone than ever.

"Because, my inquisitive Bokkun, our little black hog is not a prince, like I." Mephiles narrowed his eyes with content, pulling out an invitation, Sonic's usual clumsy signature at the end.

"Ohhhhh I get it!!! You sneaky devil, you! Moments like this make me proud to be your henchman!!" Bokkun grinned, staring at the invitation with cheer.

"Never underestimate the mind of a genius, Bokkun." Mephiles turned his eyes towards Shadow's home, clenching his fist at the site of Shadow's slumber.

"Yes…We'll pay him a very, very special visit tomorrow…"

* * *

Sonia lay, sprawled out on her satin sheets, her face dug deep within the refuge of her pillow. Her capture could not allow her to sleep. Instead, she used that time to cry, cry of frustration, that she would be stuck there forever.

"Remember when mom used to let you sleep in her bed when you got scared of the noises the wind was making? Heh…you were such a weenie…" Manic jumped on the bed next to his sister, grinning at her with his usually goofy smile.

"I didn't want to get caught, Manic…"

"Yeah, I know. But Sonic was right. You shouldn't have ran away, we all almost shit ourselves in worry."

"ARG!! SCREW SONIC!!" Sonia growled, throwing a pillow at Manic.

"What was that for!? It's the truth, Sonia! And don't say shit like that about Sonic…believe it or not, he's done a lot for us since mom hit the floor! We probably wouldn't even be here right now if it wasn't for him!! And it's not like it's all you, he's suffering too! Our brother has had to grow up really quickly to compensate our mom's position…He had to give up his wild life, his runs, his escapades, even Amy…Just so the two of US and, plus, the whole freaking PLANET can have a freaking bite to eat!!"

Sonia sunk. She sighed and the tears began to flow once again. "It isn't fair, Manic…I miss mom…If she were here, he wouldn't be like this, and we would all be pillow fighting right now…"

Manic's ears dropped and he hugged his Sister earnestly, patting her back. "I know, Sonia…I miss her too…"

The siblings seemed to stay like that forever, until Sonia finally pushed him gently back and grinned. "Thanks, Manic…"

"Eh, No problem. I wasn't sleepy, anyway…" Manic stretched and began walking to the door, looking back at her.

"Oh, by the way sis…I had no idea you were into the black and red, spiny, emo type…"

Sonia's ears perked up and she reached quickly for her pillow, throwing it at her brother whom had just shut her door just in time. She sighed as he left, and turned on her back to face the ceiling, a smile creeping upon her face.

"I had no idea, either…"

Well there's chapter 4 xD! I really liked how this one turned out, its my favorite so far x3!! The next chapter will have much son/amy in it !! Anyway, hope you enjoyed…and..PLEASE…review DX


	5. Uncertainty

From Emo to Emperor

Chap 5 – Uncertainty

_This Chapter, to me, is very long._

"Shadow…You can't go to a royal party as a naked Emo…Now, stop fussing and let me help you!!"

"I don't want to wear those effeminate excuses for formal wear!!"

"If I had an Idea about what you just said, I might listen. But, since it made no sense to me, it must not be more important than fitting these god damn slacks on you!!"

Shadow growled as he continued to rub his lazy, blood shot eye lids. He, of all people, wasn't used to being waked by anyone; especially early in the morning. Amy Rose smiled energetically as she threw Shadow's pressed tux on his lap and ran to his kitchen to cook them both some breakfast. It was so strange, how two completely different people could become so close to each other. Had it not been for their short dialogue on the Ark, Shadow would be looking for his formal wear alone, and late no doubt.

Amy sighed dreamily as she poured the coffee, thinking also of the dance. This was the day she would get the words out of Sonic…It all seemed so perfect! Why else would he invite _her_ to be his _personal_ partner for that evening!? She was all the flutter.

"Amy…There is a fucking _bow_ on this shit!! I thought you said a tuxedo was for men!?"

And, just like that, her day dream was crashed by the nagging of the ultimate life form. He, honestly, was being an ultimate pain in the ass.

Amy sighed, putting aside the coffee mugs and her day dream for another time and walking out towards Shadow, whom was confusedly staring at the bow tie. "Its called a bow-tie, Shadow…And, It's for men…"

"Yeah…_Gay_ Men…"

"SHADOW! JUST PUT IT ON!!" Amy yelled, grabbing the tie for him, and thrusting it upon his collar, with much force it even pushed the black hedgehog back a bit. Amy rolled her eyes in frustration, and stomped off towards Shadow's bathroom to get ready herself, having enough of the Emo hog's attitude.

Shadow sighed and rolled his eyes, waling towards a nearby mirror he hung on the wall "_Women…_" He thought, shaking his head. Shadow looked up towards the mirror, blinking at his reflection. He looked…pretty good! Shadow gave his famous half-hearted smile, brushing off the creases of his tux carefully. Shadow was never one to give a damn about what he looked like. Hell, sometimes he didn't even _shower_ either, as gross it may sound. Although, today, for some reason he couldn't understand, he needed to look absolutely _perfect_. He glared up at his unruly spines, frantically trying to get them as even and orderly as he possible could. He would have killed anyone whom ever told anyone of this little episode.

"…Shadow?"

Shadow jolted up at the mention of his name and quickly pushed the mirror off the wall, smashing it to the floor into various tiny pieces. "Uh Y-yeah?"

Amy didn't seem to notice this, as her face was filled with way too much worry. "Um…Do I look alright? Well as in…you think Sonic would like it?"

"Um…Yes?" _No, you don't look slutty enough for him…_Shadow thought inwardly.

"Oh…I was thinking of giving him a gift…You think he would like that?"

Shadow sighed. Amy had aided him so much in this…She at least deserved _some_ words of hope. "Any gift you give him is too good for him. I think he will enjoy anything offered from _you._"

"Oh Shadow! Do you mean that!?"

"Yes…"_no…_he thought.

Amy brightened up with this, giving her friend a gigantic hug (which he dreaded) before galloping excitedly towards the exit. "Aren't you comin, Shadow?"

"Er…I have a few things to gather up before I leave…I will meet up with you there."

Amy shrugged and bid her friend one last wave, before she continued to skip out towards the palace.

Shadow sighed with relief and slumped on his armchair, staring up at his ceiling blankly. He turned briefly to his clock. There were only twenty more minutes left until the party officially started. Shadow looked upon his reflection from the broken fragments of the mirror for what seemed like hours…He lifted his head back up towards his ceiling, his eyes ceiling shut slowly as the minutes began to go by just as slow.

"_What_ am I _doing!_?"

* * *

"_He's only got 12 minutes left…where is he!?"_ Amy tapped her foot impatiently outside the palace walls, waiting eagerly for Shadow to arrive as he said he would.

"It isn't usually like him to be late…He's so anal about that kind of-"

"…Amy?"

Amy gave a jolt and turned sharply to face this voice. She sighed with relief…It was just Sonic, the one and only.

"Oh! Sonic it's just you! You scared me to death…"

"Hmm…Im sorry."

"No worries! Sonic, I am so happy you invited me!!!" Amy's jubilant eyes glowed especially that moment, the small, fuchsia hedgehog grinned with content and grabbed Sonic by the arm, looking up to meet the sly, emerald eyes she was so used to.

Something, however, was different…The hedgehog displayed no signs of emotion towards her in anyway…Not even resentment! The hedgehog's green eyes were clouded over, and his gaze was serious, gazing upon one single point on the castle field, unmoving, and unconcerned…His gaze, or rather his stare, could make anyone stop dead in their tracks, if not to just mourn the loss of the wild and free hog that used to possess those _dead_ eyes.

Amy let go of her grasp of him and backed away, looking upon him with concern "Sonic…Are you, okay??"

"No, Amy, I'm not. And after what I say…I don't think you will be, either…"

"What do you mean…?"

Sonic sighed, taking a seat on the edge of the palace entrance, clamping his hands together. "Im going to need you to leave me alone…"

Amy rolled her eyes, having heard that before "Oh come on, Sonic! I though we have been through thi-"

"No, you don't get it, do you!? I can't marry you Amy and I never will! If my mom were alive, she would beat the shit out of me. Why!? You aren't royalty, Amy! You never were, you never will be, so…just…just leave me the hell alone!" Sonic exhaled, the message he wanted to tell Amy being completely taken the wrong way. Within seconds, Sonic already repented what he said…It wasn't like he didn't _want_ to be with her…

"Amy, I…"

"I'm not, rich and royal? That's why you've always avoided me!? Sonic…I thought if you really wanted to leave me alone, it would be for a reason that made sense…" Amy pushed past Sonic, running across the bridge and back towards her home…Sonic had no chance to say more.

* * *

Shadow, at this point was running like hell. "_How could I spend so much time sleeping?! Im practically 15 minutes late!!" _Shadow sighed inwardly and pushed his feet faster, not noticing he had passed a crying Amy a mile back. Shadow growled angrily, scratching furiously at his side _"I hate tuxedos…"_

"Shadow, Do you know how freaking late you are!?"

Shadow skidded to a halt and snickered at Sonic, standing so tall…"Im sorry, I had better things to do at the immediate moment…"

"Right…Now just come in and behave, alright? Don't start screwing things over for my sister when you just protected her for that time…" Sonic turned back around, leaving the doors open for Shadow's entry.

Shadow brushed his tux one last time and walked through the doors, continuing to ponder to himself why he even showed up in the first place. Shadow darted his careful eyes from corner to corner. The palace was more than he could have ever dreamed of…At his feet the marble tiles were a brilliant hint of a creamy color, reflecting his very image in its icy glory. Above him the ceilings took on a grand architectural design, a somewhat cathedral like approach. A variety of different hedgehogs were painted on the ceiling, he assumed they must have been ancestors of the monarchy.

Shadow's eyes began to dart up towards the spiraling staircase, most likely leading up to the rooms. He walked up towards the steps and sat down on them, staring out at the crowd boredly. The majority of the guests were men, around his age, most likely to be the "suitors" of the night. One of these men particularly caught his eye…

This man seemed apart from all the rest. As he stared at him, every fiber upon his skin began to tremble…He had similar features to him, except this man was a dark blue, his spines up as Shadow's, though with a slightly more flared end, with icy blue streaks…His eyes were indeed red, like Shadow's, however his were more…intense.

"_I need to talk with him…"_ Shadow was already starting to get up, when a familiar hand pressed down on his shoulder, turning him to face her.

"Hey!! I never expected you to actually show up!" Sonia grinned, her emerald eyes sparking with excitement…They looked so very identical to Sonic's, except these eyes had a glitter of excitement, while Sonic's had fallen.

Shadow's flurry of dark brown muzzle fur turned a slight hue of pink as he gazed upon the princess. She looked extremely different from the rugged and battle-ready Sonia he had met in the forest. This time, she was dressed and ready for attention, her long, sleeveless black gown paying close attention to detail. "Well…I had nothing better to do…"

Sonia beamed, admiring the dark hog's lame excuse. Without waiting for his consent, she pulled the stiff hedgehog onto the dance floor, taking the liberty to "dance" with Shadow. She laughed as she saw him try and fail at dancing to every song, but his striving determination and intense concentration on his feet and hers only made her affection for him grow more.

Shadow was introduced to so many things that night; Dance, Affection…Beer…

Some time throughout that night, the pair had been enjoying each others company at the bar. Shadow had never actually tried alcohol, but as the night dragged on his vision became blurrier and blurrier…He remembered at some point Sonia had been taking upstairs by her more than angry brother as she walked drunk, and he had been kicked out by outraged guards. Aside from that, he was now wandering aimlessly through the woods, hoping in his drunken state he could find his way home. From that point on…He just went, blank.

* * *

"_Shadow…Wake up."_

Shadow twitched violently upon hearing his name, slowly and painfully opening his eyes. Shadow tried to stand, but realized then he was restricted movement, his limbs tied in an X shape, hanging on a wall in a room he wasn't too familiar with. His head throbbed, both from a, unknown beating and the infamous aftereffects of alcohol…

"Ugh…Who…Where are you?"

Shadow twitched again as a silhouette dropped from the darkened ceiling. The figure was Shadow's height, and his quills were the same shape as his. His fur was a dark violet, almost black, a luminescent blue encrusting the matching blue markings. The only feature that jogged Shadow's memory was the figure's neon red eyes. Those intense eyes…It was the same man from the party.

"Glad you're awake, Shadow…I was beginning to think my extra beating was too rough for the 'ultimate life form'" He mocked.

"I've seen you before…"

"And I, you, Shadow. If I recall, you were in the palace taking advantage of free alcohol."

Shadow gasped and glared maliciously at the stranger, starting to squirm and struggle with his "X" shaped prison "What do you want!?!!?"

The stranger's blood eyes flashed, his lips going into a twisted smile.

"My name is Mephiles. I want ultimate control…And I want to share it, with _you_."


	6. Betrayal

From Emo to Emperor

Chap 6 – Betrayal

Shadow grunted and tried to thrust his body forward, the thick double twisted ropes at his joints sawing deep into his skin. He tried this many times, but all through ended up in failure. He panted, gaining the strength to look his capture in the eyes. "Why the hell would I help you do anything!?"

Mephiles smiled and gave his captive a nice and stingy slap across the muzzle, snickering at his powerful position in this. "Because I know what you've always wanted. I know that you want to rule this place, and show them all you're a greater and much more capable leader than that blue joke. And I am just the person to help you."

Shadow was taken aback, shocked that this, stranger, knew so much about his deepest wishes. He let his head drop down to stare at the floor, deep in thought. "…And how could you help…? I know your kind…You wouldn't help me If there was nothing in it for you…"

"How about I just tell you my plan, up front?" Mephiles grinned, giving Shadow's ropes a bit of a tightening before continuing. "In case you don't know, I'm more than just your look-alike capture. In a place far away from your home, I'm _prince_." He emphasized that, making Shadow's eyes roll. "I understand Princess Sonia trusts you dearly…" Mephiles grabbed Shadow's neck, forcing him to face him "It's too bad, isn't it? If only you could marry her…Then you would be inducted into the family, being allowed hassle free, all access admission into the castle…"

Shadow choked out his words "I don't understand what you're saying…"

"Think about it. If you could be able to enter the castle anytime you pleased, the monarchy would be a sitting duck resting in the palms of your hands, and you could crush it and claim it as your own, or destroy it from the inside, out."

Shadow laughed nervously, shaking his head "I could never marry her…Im no prince. And even if I was, the blue fag doesn't trust me…He would never let me touch his sister, let alone marry her…"

Mephiles's eyes glowed, Shadow's words obviously being the intro to his next point. "That is where I come in…" He took out a knife, working his way through Shadow's ropes. "Sonic doesn't know me, so he cannot distrust me. I am capable to marry Sonia, because I am a prince…But the problem is she trusts _you_. I need _you_ to help me snag her trust and attention. You would make marrying her a breeze…And, in return for your valuable help, I will open the castle doors for you, and you and I will tear down and destroy the monarchy and the three who uphold it."

Shadow dropped down to the floor with a loud thump, grabbing his aching wrists and stared up into Mephiles's eyes for one last time, his own eyes showing nothing but indecision and shock.

"So you're saying…All I need to do is get her to fall for you and marry you?"

Mephiles nodded "We have a genius." He said sarcastically, holding out his hand "But…do we have a deal?"

Shadow stared at his hand for what seemed like hours, his own hand opening and closing with tension. He was thinking of Sonia, walking about in the castle courtyard, the courtyard he had dreamed of owning himself. She was in the most beautiful white gown, her muzzle red with happiness as she lay on the neatly nipped grass. Beside her he could see Mephiles, his demonic eyes glittering with greed, and his hands clenched on a knife. Sonia had her back turned to Mephiles, and she was smiling towards Shadow…

Shadow shook off this daydream, his stomach overturning at how it would end. _I can't let her get to me…This is what I've always wanted…I can't miss this chance. _Shadow lifted his hand and clamped it over Mephiles's, both of the hedgehog's seeming to have a contest at who could squeeze the hardest. Shadow glared, whipping his hand back and forced his best smile.

"It's a deal."

_Sorry…This chapter is super short compared to the other one, but I was so pressed for time between training, chores, housework, taking care of my grandma…so much crap. I'm working on the next one already, it'll be way longer._


	7. Bitter Truth

From Emo to Emperor

Chap 7 – Bitter Truth

"Do you even know how I have to pay for your stupid crap!? Getting drunk out of your mind in front of a bunch of royal people from around the word, YEAH mom would be SO proud of you, Sonia!"

"I wasn't drunk, Sonic…"

"REALLY? You sure about that?? Sonia, you said you wanted to bang Charmy and-"

"Okay, alright, alright! I was freaking WASTED alright?! Chill…I mean you got a little bit drunk too…you know, back when you weren't such an asshole?"

"Back then, I didn't NEED to be an asshole! You weren't such a problem back then…What has gotten into you? You just freakin run away, then come back and get drunk with that emo freak, then you come here and cuss to my face!?"

"Okay first, I ran away because YOU pissed me off! Second, that "emo freak" has a name, his name is Shadow and he's a way better friend that you'd ever be! And, lastly and most important, I can cuss to your face whenever the HELL I want!!!!"

The two siblings had dragged this fight on for hours, calling each other every name one could think of. Manic decided to play it smart and stay out of it; much less chance he'd loose his head. He had learned from a very early age not to get between his brother and younger sister...

The two hedgehogs cussed and insulted each other until both ran out of breath completely, and an awkward form of silence swept the two siblings in its cradle. Sonic leaned on his sister's wall, words and phrases clouding his mind, yet not one of them seemed like the right thing to say. He looked down at his sister; seeking some kind of inspiration…She was sprawled across her bed, her head buried in exhaustion and frustration in her pillow, ironically a pillow he himself gave her for her birthday. Seeing this was enough…He could tell by the way she still leaned on that pillow for comfort that she still had at least some kind of respect for him…This small hope was all he needed.

"You know…That birthday that I gave that to you, was the day this all started…" Sonic started off casually, slowly inching his way towards his sister, just in case she might lash out at him. He carefully sat down beside her, his last words peaking some interest and raising her head from the pillow. Sonic idly grabbed the pillow, looking into it as if it was giving him all the answers.

"It marked the first week that our mom died, actually. I remember that entire week was like hell for the three of us…But especially for you and Manic. I had to change my easy attitude _quick_. From the first hour of our mom's death, I was already being called out all over the place. Sign a paper here, sign a paper there, come have a meeting here…All in the process of me taking over her place. In a sense, I never had time to mourn over our mom at all."

"No, you didn't…I remember you were gone almost everyday after that…"

"Yeah…But I don't regret not crying over our mom. She wouldn't have wanted me to…she would have wanted me to be strong for you both, so you two could have a level headed person to cry on. She would have wanted me to protect you both with as much calm and collectiveness as I could. Not being with you two that week after her death, not being there to listen, and help you both when you mourned and suffered is what I regret the most."

Sonia by now was sitting up, her shoulders slumped and eyes widened with shock. How could she not have known the kind of burden her care-free brother held? Could she have really been that selfish? She tried hard to lock in the tears that were slowly surfacing into her eyes, she tried so hard to contain them that her vision clouded, and her brother truly appeared a blue blur to her. "Sonic…You have helped us. If it wasn't for you, stepping up and taking care of everything…I don't know what would have happened to us…"

Sonic sighed, patting his petite sister's shoulder lovingly. "I guess, you know, when I'm acting all overprotective, I feel like I'm making up for all that time I wasn't there. Though you probably thought I was just being a prick, right?"

Sonia smiled, locking her brother in a vice grip hug. "Hell yes."

Sonic chuckled, pushing her off playfully, his face suddenly turning a bit nervous. "Sonia…about the tradition and marriage thing…I…I understand you don't want to go through with any of this shit, but…"

Sonia sighed…she knew he would bring it up. Her heart and mind was firm on the belief that it was wrong, and she knew she would be, possibly, hanging her own happiness in the balance. But, what was she to do? It was law…and plus, she didn't want to disappoint her brother now, not when he just showed signs of a revelation. "I know, I know Sonic…It's okay. I'll be good."

Sonic heaved a sigh of relief, feeling he had just narrowly escaped a ticking time bomb. Now…if he could only deal with Amy, THEN he would be perfect shape…He stood up and walked out of Sonia's room, his new task of confronting Amy swirling in his brain.

Manic shook his head, looking up from him drums to stare at his brother in awe. "That was deep bro."

"Yeah, well…" Sonic grinned his sparkling, famous grin, giving his messy brother his signature thumbs up "Im amazing, remember?"

* * *

Cold, ebony nights were usually soothing and melodic to Shadow. Shadow felt as if he were walking on eggshells this night, the burden of lies and deception dancing along his tongue. Why was he always the victim of being a boogey, or a henchman for hire? Was his lust for power really that obvious? He sighed, kicking an annoying rock that seemed to be constantly in his way. "Sonic…" He mumbled under his breath vilely, glaring up at the castle…So remote, yet at supreme command. Every inch, every brick of the castle screamed and leaked power, strength…All he ever wanted. He hated, no, loathed this barrier in front of him. He loathed every one of those single bricks, he loathed that it all couldn't be under his superior control…

But there was something, one small figure that he did not loath. It was the only thing now that made him view the castle at least a little differently. Her voice shed no bitter sounds to his ears, her presence sent no piercing hate through his heart…And her face, her appearance…everything about her, sent no kind of negative vibe through him.

But it was her he had to lie to.

Shadow looked up towards Sonia's window, his hands inside his gloves sweating with anxiety. He needed to get over this…He had to stay focused on what he really wanted. _The power…I'm doing this for the power…_He repeated in his head…He refused to believe that he thought of this girl as anything more than a bait to get what he wanted…He just couldn't accept that.

Shadow took a deep breath, bending over to grab a small pebble. He looked up at her window, repeating his purpose over and over again…He had all the energy in his body focused on his arm…He was going to throw the pebble, get her attention, and get it started…Although there was one problem.

He couldn't do it.

Sonia flopped onto her plushy bed, a smile crippling across her lips. She was determined now more than anything to keep her promise to her brother. She would go through this plan and make him proud…She would, as she said, "be good."

Her thoughts were rudely interrupted though. She jolted off her bed after she heard that loud _thump_ on her window. She gulped and scrambled to her window, throwing the window open and looking down towards her intruder, beckoning her, strangely with a nervous face, to come down and join him. Sonia smiled, laughing inwardly to herself. "So much for being good…" she sighed, crawling out of the window and down the coarse, ancient bricks…This was not a cruel task for her…She had done this many times, anyway.

She hopped off the last brick, walking up to her dark, spiky visitor, grabbing both of his hands with a bright, almost flirtatious smile wiping over her face. "So you DID miss me? Or are you just here to fight my brother?"

He gulped…trying hard to hide his shaking palms from her. She wasn't going to make this easy, was she? He sighed, fixing his face as to look as less amused as possible. "Er…Actually I wanted to help your brother (one of his best lies yet)…I kind of ruined the entire purpose of the party the other day…"

"Don't worry about it, without you there it would have been VERY boring…"

Shadow sighed, fighting back a smile that crept along his face anyway. "I have a…friend…He's not as stuck up as the others that were there to win you over. I think you'd like him." He almost twitched as he said this, her hand outstretching to clamp and envelope his. Although his heart swept into his throat, he couldn't tell if it was from her hand or from the guilt that was now swirling more violently than ever in his belly. When the hell did lying get so hard?

Sonia forced a smile, trying to at least appease his good efforts. _Idiot…Why the hell would he come all the way here just to tell me that?_ Her thoughts were more in frustration in him than in anger…Maybe she set her hopes a little too high…Or assumed something about their new friendship that didn't exist?

She sighed and looked behind her, making _sure_ her hyper, alert brothers were not on the watch, turning then back to her visitor with a hopeful spark in her eyes. "Well…Is he at least anything like you?"

The question, at first, flattered him, though he began to remember who they were dealing with. Was he anything like him? Mephiles was practically a slightly edited copy of him in appearance. He lusted for power and control and thought of himself as a master above the rest, and was willing to go through anyone, whether by force, or through lies…These facts disgusted him, because they only led him to the answer that would be the only truth, the only shameful truth that he would speak of that night.

"Yeah…" He sighed, squeezing her hand a bit more.

"We're almost identical."


	8. The Meetings

Sorry I haven't updated in a while…I thought this story was getting to be pretty useless. I was bored one day and looked over it, and decided Im gonna finish it. Something fun for me to do :/. Anyway sometimes when Im writing chapter 9 im gonna change the name of this fic to something else, cuz this name is really gay. Anyway review please…Chap 9 might have a lot of fighting and blood. Yay?

* * *

Chap 8 – The Meetings

Sonic was never really _great_ at apologies. Probably since all his life he had nothing to apologize for. He had always been the good guy, the protagonist, the superman of his people. He would have never dreamed that he would be the opposite, and that _he_ would be seeking out Amy to apologize for something _he_ had said…It was almost too unreal.

Sonic walked out of his palace, slamming the enormous oak doors behind him. He headed out towards the forest, his hands sweating within his damp gloves. He took his time walking through the brush, conjuring up all sorts of excuses and explanations that he would use on his admirer…None of them telling her the entire truth, of course.

He smiled, the best explanation finally popping into his brain. _Damn, I AM a deep…_ He now picked up his pace a bit more, excited now to see the fuchsia hedgehog. He was determined that his fake explanation would make things right, and soon he would enjoy her painful company once again…Something he never thought he would miss.

Sonic hopped onto the front steps of her humble place, a speck of dirt compared to his. He took a deep breath and reached for the handle, only to be surprised that the tiny pink hedgehog swung it open before him. She stared into his eyes in shock, dropping her violet backpack and backing up a few steps from him. "Oh…Its _you_…"

Sonic blinked and stiffened up a bit…Why had she spoken to him so bitterly? Her distaste caught him completely off guard… "Yeah…What, you were expecting somebody else?"

"No…that's just the thing, I wasn't expecting anyone."

Amy sighed and bent back over to swing her backpack over her shoulder. She held her sapphire eyes to his for a brief moment, her eyes debating with his. "…Nice to see you." She forced the words, walking passed the blue blur as if she had forgotten he existed.

Sonic blinked, taking a few seconds to register what had happened. Had she just ignored him? _HIM_? The one who she had tirelessly chased throughout their whole life and now he was actually trying to get _her_ attention? No…he wasn't going to let that happen. Sonic spun around and grabbed her shoulder, turning her forcibly to face him. "Please, Amy…I wanted to explain about the other day…"

"Yeah? Well save it; because I don't want to hear it." Amy grabbed his hand to pull it off her shoulder, only to find it wouldn't budge.

"Don't walk away from me, Amy. What I said was for our own damn good." His temper was already failing him…

"OUR own damn good? Since when was their an our?"

"Amy, just listen-" He felt his blue shade turn redder…

"No. I'm tired, really tired. I don't like what you've turned into, Sonic the hedgehog. You say that everything you do is for everyone's own good. But you don't see. If you are doing so, why is your sister rebellious and your brother a lazy do nothing?"

That was it. Sonic pushed Amy hard, letting her fall to the floor before letting go of her shoulder, his tiny eyes showing more rage than normal for the hero. Why did he let her make him so angry? He glared down at her, his voice near yelling now. "Its not my fucking fault I need to abide by every one of my damn ancestor's rules!!"

The dainty hedgehog landed hard on the grass, her eyes almost bursting into tears at his anger. She had to remain strong…at least in front of him. "You don't NEED to do anything…You are only abiding by them because your _afraid_ to go against them, even though you know their _wrong_…That, Sonic, is what I thought you would never do."

Amy shot back up, picking up her backpack and turning swiftly away from the stunned hedgehog to be on her way. She let her tears roll down now, confident he couldn't see her. She felt his blank stare at her back.

Sonic felt his stomach twist. He felt sick. He had hated many things about Amy since he first met her. He hated her excessive flirtatiousness, her constant presence, sometimes even her stupid red dress. Even more so, he hated that he loved her, and that she was _always_ right.

Sonic turned to leave as soon as she was out of eyesight. He had remained mute the entire time. There was no point to ask where she was going, or when shed be back.

He already knew the answer.

* * *

Mephiles was growing impatient. Where the hell where his guinea pigs? He felt certain that his henchman had led the girl to him the long way…Stalling. His small, bored henchman Bokkun yawned from a branch, staring at his angry boss. "You don't think he maybe chickened out? Like, just stole the girl and their off eloping right now?"

Mephiles chuckled at his tiny worker, shaking his head and staring outward in annoyance. "He isn't stupid. He knows if he plays games with me I would kill the both of them."

Bokkun sighed and shrugged, standing up to get a better view. "Well, I guess your right…I can see the two lovebirds heading here now. Heehee good luck!" Bokkun giggled, flying up quickly to hide and watch the scene from a distance.

Shadow felt himself move away from Sonia as he caught sight of his 'boss'. He could already feel the tension welling up inside his stomach again, his brain convincing him not to lash out and kill the bastard. He felt his fists clench as they stopped in front of him. He had to say something…He couldn't just have the three of them stare at each other in awkward silence…Why the hell couldn't he talk!?

Mephiles snickered at Shadow's nervous face. It amused him…how easily the 'ultimate life form' could be fooled. "Well, Shadow? You aren't going to introduce me to your friend?"

Shadow unclenched his fists, thanking (to his disgust) Mephiles inwardly for breaking the silence. "Sonia, this is Mephiles, my _friend_ and prince of Soleanna. This is Sonia…the girl I was talking to you about?" Shadow held back a laugh…Was this common "gentlemen" chit chat? He could be an actor…

Mephiles bowed his head slightly, kissing Sonia's hand in greeting "Of course…"

Sonia nodded and pulled her hand away to cross her arms and examine this suitor. Pretty nice looking…yet it looked like he would be a complete jackass. She sighed, deciding that if she ever was to make this work, she would need to be completely honest…Something she was used to doing.

"That's great and everything, Mephiles. But look; If you want to marry me, your going to have to drop this bowing and all the fluffy crap. Otherwise, I'll just leave. I have a huge number of places and people I'd rather go to right now."

Mephiles could only smile. Oh, how he would enjoy killing her when the time came… "Well, well, princess…" He widened his smile, grabbing her by the hand to lead her off on their 'date'. "Lets see if we can't change that, hm?"

Sonia blushed, ripping her hand away from the aggressive hedgehog. "Hold up! If you think you are just going to lead me off to your castle or something, I kinda don't want to be-"

"-Led out of one castle and be trapped in another?" Mephiles smiled at her shocked look. Shadow's advice proved useful, after all. "I know this, princess. I, like you I would hope, hate being locked away in some big building. I was planning on taking us somewhere more remote…More quiet, more…free?"

Sonia blinked, surprised. She actually felt compelled to go with him…How could such a stranger predict her wish? She sighed, looking back to Shadow…She felt she needed to ask him permission to go…

Shadow smiled at her, almost affectionately. He nodded a goodbye to her and turned to leave... Not wanting to stick around much longer.

Sonia grinned back at him, hiding her guilt for leaving him behind. She sighed and turned back towards Mephiles, letting him take her hand this time. "Well…I guess it wouldn't hurt…"

The dark blue hedgehog chuckled, leading the purple girl off into a clearing. He paused there, taking out his emerald to warp the 'couple' off to a destination Shadow had suggested for him. "I wouldn't _dream_ of hurting you." He grinned as she flushed red, again for the second time. He clenched his emerald softly in his hands.

This would be much easier than he thought.

* * *

He had to run towards the palace, so he could remind himself of what it was he was lying for…He needed reassurance, reassurance that what he was doing was for his greatest want…his greatest need. Staring at the castle, he felt that what he was doing was worth it…One person's broken heart wasn't anything compared to this dazzling prize, was it?

Shadow laughed…Why did he lie to himself? He was sacrificing two, not one.

"Having fun, Shadow?"

Shadow jumped and spun around sharply, facing his blue counterpart; again after what seemed like weeks. Shadow glared, his hate for the blue blur overshadowing his new found guilt. "You surprised me…"

Sonic shrugged and laughed, giving his enemy a suspicious glare.

"So tell me, Shadow…Just what _are_ you doing here?"


	9. Her Date

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. You should know this by now. I only own the plot.**

**AN: It's good to be back after such a long absence! Expect more of this and my other story in the near future…And as always…REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! ^-^**

* * *

The black hedgehog found himself choking on his words. How could he tell him that he had just come back from introducing his sister to a monster? That he was just gazing at his new home for motivational purposes? _Shit_…

"I don't think its any of your business, Sonic."

Sonic scoffed, inching closer towards his dark enemy. "Well, it is MY house…I think it should be my business if I see a suspicious person lurking around it."

Shadow ground his teeth…What to say, what to say? "I was just heading back home, and thought I'd stop by to see your sister, but…Well, she was heading out."

Sonic's eyes widened, and he could feel his fists tighten in anxiety. Shadow noticed this, luckily. "Don't jump to conclusions, faker. She's in good hands-(he winced)-…With some prince of Soleanna. It looks like she's finally taking her 'duties' seriously."

The blue hedgehog's eyes softened into surprise…His sister, HIS sister was actually attempting to follow the rules? It was almost too good to be true. He laughed nervously and nodded apologetically at his rival, feeling stupid for being so uptight. "Eh…Right. Sorry about that, buddy."

"Yeah sure…_buddy_." Shadow had mouthed that word with such disgust, that any attempt to sugar coat it would have been truly useless. He bit his lip and turned away from the blur…He couldn't wait to get home. There he could continue his futile effort to wash away this seething guilt.

"Uhm…Hey Shadow?"

_Damn…_ "What now, Sonic?"

The blue hedgehog sighed and scratched the back of his head, contemplating how he could say this. "Erm…Well, I just wanted to say sorry for, well, you know…Always judging you. I mean, so your past is shady…That shouldn't have given me the right to assume you wouldn't change. I mean, you couldn't be a better friend to my sister, she really appreciated you so umm…Thanks man."

Sonic blinked and waited for the dark hedgehog's response, but was greeted with nothing but a blank stare. Sonic shrugged and turned around quickly to go back inside his home-not really wanting to have his reaction. It wasn't easy letting go of his pride, after all. "Eh, see ya!"

Shadow made sure his rival was deep inside before he finally collapsed to the ground, flat on his back and grasped his head firmly in his hands. Sonic's words hadn't given him any sense of happiness at all…in fact, they only caused him even more pain. The more he stared up at the stone walls of the castle…The deeper he sucked himself into the dirty betrayal, the less appealing his 'prize' seemed. He growled and clenched his head harder…Forcing himself to weigh down the reality…

_Alright, Shadow. The blue one will likely forget all about his little revelation by tomorrow, and you'll soon be no less than a thug in his eyes like always. As for his sister…Well, with your help she will marry Mephiles quickly and forget all about you. And Manic is of complete irrelevance towards you…There is no reason for you to quit your desires now for some foolish guilt._

Shadow inhaled and stood back up slowly, feeling slightly nauseated now. He felt drained…as if it took more energy to convince him than to feel remorseful. He walked almost mechanically to his home to slump onto his bed. He had a feeling that sleep wasn't coming so easily. His mind continued running, though his eyes were stuck shut. She plagued him like a drug, hitting every one of his nerves. It was torturous. He needed to see her immediately. She was in danger…

And it was his fault.

* * *

The city was bisected entirely by a sparkling body of water, surrounded by buildings, architectural masterpieces only found in such rich European countries. They were pale white, having large, thick columns support the massive works of art that were a part of the walls of the city. Clearly a roman rip-off, yet also clearly, clearly beautiful…

Sonia didn't think it was that hot at all.

She forced a small, creeping smile to run across her face as she reluctantly joined hands with her "blind date." As they walked she took advantage of the time he was explaining his city to study his features…He was kind of cute…Groomed regularly no doubt. That's always a positive with males…He had amazing yellow eyes, striking flaring quills…Absolutely their kids would be _hot._

But this only made her giggle to herself…There was no way she could love this guy…Not when all she thought of when she looked at him was a boy back home that was probably sitting alone in his warm and cozy home…She wondered…Was he thinking of her? Was he worried that her date would turn sour? Or worse…Did he…_Care_?

"Princess…Am I boring you?"

Her eyes widened and she stretched her smile a bit further…It was starting to hurt her face. "Oh…I'm sorry…Yeah your city is sexy…"

Mephiles faked his own smile at her 'lovely' vocabulary. "I have to say you are unlike any girl I've tried to date before. Most of them were all just snoody, stuck up girls after my money. Heh…But I see something completely different in you…And I see that this is obviously not enough thrills for a girl like you. You want to do something more fun, don't you?"

She blinked at him confused "Well…What did you have in mind?"

"I mean…I myself love a good shooting ran-"

She jumped and grabbed his arm, nearly tumbling him to the floor. "..RANGE?"

_Once again…The black one doesn't give bad advice…When I kill him I'll make sure it's fast._ "Of course…Prince's need to have fun too! Aren't you lucky...Ours is to die for…"

Sure enough…It was. It was at least an acre of land, simply for shooting. The prince had a variety of things for his princess to shoot…Disks…Targets…Birds…Anything she wanted. The gun's were much, much larger than anything she was used to. Mephiles placed one in her hand, softly wrapping his arms around her back, using his arms to help her align the heavy gun…Even she couldn't fight the blush and heat that rushed to her face…As much as she wanted to despise him for being another spoiled prince…He was very attractive…And…Strangely enough, she was actually enjoying herself.

She shot all the targets she could…She shot until her tiny arms could no longer bear the weight of the gun. She felt finally…free.

"I take it that you enjoyed yourself? At least…This is what I hope."

"I did…a lot. Thanks…I have to admit it was one of the better dates I've been on."

He snickered. "Well, that's what I'm here for prin-oh, I would guess you would want me to call you by your name instead, am I right Sonia?"

She smiled…He was right again. "You may."

He turned suddenly and broke his tight hand-lock with hers, instead putting them daintily around her waist and pulling her close. "So then Sonia…We will be dating then?"

She gulped. "Uhh…Yeah?" _What the hell does anyone say to that?_

He grinned. "Good."

For someone so evil…The man was pretty smooth! He pulled the violet hedgehog closer and closer until finally their lips met for the first time. He put a soft pressure, gradually increasing it to a more steamy level. Any woman would have been intoxicated…seduced by this rare and intricate movement of the lips…Any woman would have rejected her own inhibitions to this monster, leaving him with complete power over her mind…As well as her body.

But Sonia was not that woman. She felt nothing.

She waited patiently for her supposed lover to stop, and she faked a tiny, pity grin. There was a silence and awkward air around the two…So awkward that any bystander would have felt it immediately and would hide in shame.

"Goodnight." Her voice sounded so robotic…

"Goodnight, Sonia. I will come see you tomorrow for the second outing." Mephiles turned away as they reached the castle, and another word was not spoken.

Sonia walked stiffly into the castle, nodding a greeting to the doorman and maids as she passed them by and went upstairs into her bedchamber. She sat on her tiny, fluffy pillow she kept on her floor and began to study the ground.

"Sonia…I heard you were out with a certain prince. I gotta say, I didn't believe when I heard but…Sis…Thank you…I'm so proud of you…I heard of him. He's really rich, a thrill seeker like you…He will show you the world…You two will be perfect for each other…"

Sonia blinked and raised her head to look back at Sonic. "I kissed him…" Why did she sound so surprised?

Sonic raised his brow. "WHAT? HE TOUCH MY SI-…Ugh…Sorry…I guess haha that's a good thing right? I'm glad you two are hitting it off…But uh, you know…Well, I

don't have to tell you what you can and can't do right? Please…Please tell me I don't have to have this talk with you…"

She giggled. "Uh, no Sonic…You don't. Sex is bad. Sex leads to babies. I get it."

He sighed in relief. "Uh well…Good…Now um…Go to sleep, or something…Goodnight, sis."

She quietly crawled into her bed, pulling the covers over her head. Her dreams were not of guns, nor blue hedgehogs, or princes and princesses…

She dreamt of the kiss she longed to share with her ebony rescuer.

* * *

"HAHA! Nice kiss boss…I don't think I've ever seen a girl more…Moved, than her!" The tiny, bomb-like creature mocked him, falling to the floor and clenching his sides in fear that his laughter would make him explode.

The dark prince growled. "Don't be such an idiot…She's lucky I even tried anything with her disgusting self. She's far below my own tastes, and any woman would have been honored to receive such a gift from me."

"Right…So, translation: Your smooch was BOOOR-RING! Haha whats wrong boss? No passion? Let Bokkun show you how it's done!"

But to the little one's surprise, his puckered lips were grabbed by his angry master, and he threw him violently over his shoulder, letting the thick tree do its harm on his poor tiny head. "The only reason she didn't fall for me is that she already fell for a friend of ours."

"Uhh…Shadow!" The small henchman wearily rubbed his aching lips.

"Exactly."

"So…What are ya gonna do then, boss? She can't agree to marry you if she likes someone else…"

Mephiles chuckled and menacingly gave his little partner a stare that made him wish he fell unconscious from his master's throw.

"There is a thin line between love and hate."

* * *

**AN: OH GOD! xD**


End file.
